Baby I'm sorry, but it's war!
by Destine Blim Walker ShinKei
Summary: Joe Walker is trying to protect Lauren from a mad that he owed money too... but, what happens when both Jeff and Joe fall hard in love with her...? who does she love? I SUCK AT SUMMARYS JUST READ! Jeff Blim, Lauren Lopez and Joe Walker Fanfic REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!
1. How it Began

Joe Walker didn't remember how it all happens; in fact it had happened so fast. Joe had owed money to a man who went by Jack. Of course paying off $9,200 was not easy. But with hard work Joe was able to pay up $8,000 leaving the $1,200 to make up. No trouble right? Wrong; this is where everything went down. Jack was angry, wanting his money and not caring that Joe was trying to make it up. "Give me the time... Please?" Joe begged as Jack walked towards him. "If you don't bring me my money by the time of two days… I will kill the one of the things most close to you."

* * *

A day passed and he was under pressure as he thought about the words of Jack. Absentmindedly, he grabbed his bag when a note fell out. Joe stared at the piece of paper he held in his hand and felt the familiar frustration building up within him. 'Your time is up. I'll kill her and I'll kill you. -J' In shock Joe panicked, Jack lied… he said he had two days…He crushed the paper and let it flutter to the ground as he picked up his case and walked away from the practice building Starkid owned. Joe found himself entering the Apartment and grabbing his Binoculars. Damn, Joe felt like a stalker. Lauren walked out and he hesitated as he looked through the eyepiece. Any moment now, she would be stepping out onto the sidewalk, her beautiful dark hair cascading past her shoulders and her smooth skin glowing in the warm sunlight. There she was walking next to Holden and Dylan. She stopped to make conversation with A.J, but Joe barely noticed. His attention was focused on the man in a car, a few meters away opposite her apartment building.

Joe abandoned his binoculars and he ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. He recognized the man in the car, James Allen another master marksman in the agency. Walker ran down the pavement, shoving pedestrians out of the way. He had to get there before Lauren stepped out. He had to. He was only a few feet away from the building when the sliding doors opened and Lauren stepped out. Joe lunged for her, pulling her into the alley besides the building. "Joe! What are you doing…?" She gasped but only got a light shove in return. "Run!" With that Joe took her hand and made a run for it. They soon emerged in an open plaza, and Joe cursed when he realized that the hit man was hot on their heels. He cast his eyes desperately around, but there was no cover. An evil grin plastered on his face, James Allen took careful aim. He had no need to hurry; they had nowhere to run. Joe watched everything in slow motion as he launched himself at James. He was too late. A shot was fired, but Joe had not bothered to turn his head to see whether the bullet had found its mark. He tackled James to the ground and coldly pulled out his revolver from the hit man's pocket and pointed it at Joe Allen's temple. That's where Joe Froze, shocked at his own movements. Sure, Joe knew how to shoot… he went to shooting ranges many times… but this was the real thing. The Sound of Police Sirens was known and James soon knocked Joe off him, running off towards more buildings. "Lo, are you alright?" Joe asked worriedly, tearing off a strip of his shirt to press against her wound making Lauren gasped in pain. "Why not you try being shot at, and see whether you're alright after that?" Joe was not in the mood for her sarcasm as he hooked an arm under her knees and lifted her up from the ground. "Press the cloth against the wound. We're going to get that tended to."


	2. You saved me

The two of them sat in silence, one on a bed and one on a stool. Lauren opened her mouth to ask something, but Joe silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Wait till I get this done with, then I'll be free to answer your questions to the best I can." Lauren clamped her lips, allowing Joe to cleanse her wound. He was all too aware of her presence. She had her top off leaving her bra on, and was only in a brassiere to give him better access to the bullet shot. Joe had to exert an enormous amount of self-control to prevent him from going all pervert on her. He groaned inwardly. This was torture. The door to the room suddenly swung open to reveal Jeff Blim standing there. Jeff's jaw dropped in shock before he face turned tomato red. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, retreating in a hurry as he tried not to stare at her cleavage. "I had no idea that you were going to be here with her Joe. I'll just get going and-" Lauren's laugh interrupted Jeff's rambling. Her eyes twinkled at him as she turned around, slightly. "There's nothing going on here, Jeff. Joe's just helping me to clean up a wound." Joe scowled. He was more than fine to let Jeff misunderstand, dang it. Jeff saw the gunshot wound and immediately rushed over and crouched in front of Lauren. "Do you need medicine? Bandages, how could you be so careless?!" She smiled kindly at Jeff's worried face. "Some guy was shooting and chasing us-"She was interrupted. "It's my fault." Joe spoke up abruptly. He stood up, letting the bandages on his lap fall to the ground. He left the room and slammed the door shut, leaving Lauren and Jeff sitting there confused and more than a little stunned.

An hour passed before Lauren went out of the room and walked over to Joe who now set in the living room. "Oh god, Lo… I just want it to end." He spoke the moment she sat next to him. Joe let his head rest on her good shoulder as she placed an arm around him. "Joe, this was not your fault." Oh how he wished she was right. "You don't understand… Lauren… the man who shot you was trying to kill you…" This shocked her. "What? Why?" Slowly, Joe moved from her grasped, instantly missing her warmth. "I owed his Boss money… he gave me two days to pay up and then went back on his word… now trying to get to me by killing you. Because…I care about you… you are my best friend." Joe thought she was about to leave, the silence told him she was thinking and before he could blink she was hugging him. "But, you saved me." This made him smile a bit, yes he did. 


	3. We are just friends! Right?

Joe stared at the instruction manual spread before him. He slowly picked up the barrel of a gun and fitted it to a hilt. He was at his so-called workshop in the junkyard. Tools were strewn on the table in front of him, but he ignored them. His gaze was fixed on the gun in his hand before slowly loading the blanks into the holder. Joe took careful aim at the two bottles aligned in front of him, one after another and each 2 meters apart. His eyelids drifting shut, he shot. The path that the bullet traveled was strange. It had initially traveled towards the first bottle, but just when it was going to collide, the bullet curved around the bottle and hit the second one instead. Grinning Joe kissed the barrel of his gun. This gun was special. There was a special spiral tube inserted in it, and the bullets used were different as well. The piston of this was stronger too. All this to put extra spin in the bullet, so that the bullet's path will curve. He inserted the gun into his holster before picking up a case of a bag not too far away from him.

Jeff walked up to Lauren, two bowl of ice cream in his hands and carrying a movie with his teeth. It was adorable in many ways to see Jeff so concentrated on not dropping anything. "Thanks, Jeff." She took her bowl and helped him set his down before he placed the movie into the slot. "What are we watching?" Lauren asked earning a grin from the man. "The Dark Knight Rises." Half way through the movie Jeff had placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body against his. Thinking she was asleep, he also added a kiss to her forehead. "Jeff?" She whispered making him blink in surprise and blush lightly. "Yeah?" She glanced up at him before kissing the corner of his lips. In return Jeff tilted her chin upwards and captured her lips in a kiss.

It wasn't Awkward it wasn't long either, though the few seconds it lasted seemed like hours to the couple. "Lauren…" What could he say; he felt something rise in the bit of his stomach. This feeling it was unlike any other feels he had gotten before but, he knew it was wrong. She leaned back into Jeff's warm embrace, but to her surprise, Jeff shifted away. "I can't," he said, avoiding her questioning gaze. "I can't do this. I can't be with you, when I know how much Joe cares for you…"_"We're just friends!"_"Do you really believe that?" Lauren hesitated, before her shoulders slumped. "No," she replied softly. "I knew Joe liked me more than a friend. I had no idea when it started, but the feelings I have for him are purely friendly. Unlike the ones I have for you…" Jeffery stood up suddenly, and in that instant, Lauren was struck by his similarity to Joe Walker. "I'm sorry." With that, Jeff walked out of the room leaving his ice cream melting and a defeated Lauren. When she had absolutely no romantic feelings towards Joe… right? As the tears seeped from underneath her lids, she really had no idea. 


	4. Two boys and one girl

"Ow! Joe, more careful~" Lauren groaned in pain as Joe re-bandaged the wound. "Sorry…" He mumbled, glancing up to meet her eye. Lauren remembered the talk she had after the kiss with Jeff as she stared into Joe's eyes. "Joe…I am sorry that you got into the whole mess…I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. I could have helped you; instead I get shot-"She was cut off by Joe's soft chuckles and the hug that came with it. "Lo, there is no way you could have helped and there is no way any of this is your fault. If anything… I'm sorry." Their eyes met again, Joe had a soft smile on his face and after a few hesitant seconds, Joe leaned in and kissed her. Softly at first, then it grew deeper. After a few seconds though, Lauren slowly pulled away and Joe whimpered. "Damn tease." He said softly only for her to turn away. It was settled now…she knew she had feelings for both of them.


	5. Goodbye

It was nightfall by the time Joe returned to the house. He clenched his teeth when he saw the scene before him. Lauren was asleep, her head resting on Jeff's shoulder. Their hands were entwined, and Lauren had a look of pure contented upon her pale face. The wound was sapping her strength, and not for the first time, Joe's heart seemed to stop as a pain ripped through him. How could Jeff do this?! When he knew he loved Lauren so! Jeff held a finger up to his finger, cocking his head towards the sleeping woman by his side. Joe's resolve hardened slightly. Striding over, he roughly grabbed Lauren's hand, jostling her awake. He tried to tug her away, but was met with resistance as Jeff held on to her other hand. His eyes narrowed dangerously at his friend, and with a sigh, Jeff released her hand. Joe left the house with Lauren in tow, and Jeff followed close behind. "Joe, what are you- Let me go!" She tried to pull her hand out of Joe's vice-like grip, but Joe held on. Lauren winced. "Joe, you're hurting me."

With a growl, Jeff slammed his shoulder into Joe's chest and at the same time forced Joe's and Lauren's hands apart. "Betrayer," Joe spat. Without another word, he brought his fist up and his hand connected with Jeff's jaw with a resounding 'crack'. The young male made no move to neither defend him nor stop Joe's attack. Joe pulled his fist back for another punch, but Lauren forced herself between the friends. Her eyes were bright with tears, but she met Joe's glare bravely. "Joe stop it!" He froze at her words and slowly brought his hands down, Jeff held his jaw with an angry glare towards Joe. "Well who is?! Hm? Jeffery or me?! Lo, who do you love?!" Joe spat in anger and pain. Lauren looked down, how can she answer such a question? She loved them both, her friends, and her family. "Joe… I'm sorry-"Lauren started but Joe heard enough.

He took a few steps back, squeezing his eyes shut to shut out the pain in his heart that was threatening to overwhelm him. It was fine, he told himself. You knew. This was expected. In fact, she had to behave his way. It was all for the greater good. A sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he raised his head. "Lo, I love you… I'm sorry." Lauren's eyes were filled with tears, the tears poured down her cheeks as she was still standing protectively in front of Jeff with her arms stretched out wide. Joe lifted his gun, and was tempted to cry when he saw both of them close their eyes and turn their heads, waiting for the inevitable hit.

A single shot rang in the distance.


	6. Final

Jeff closed his eyes as Joe fired. He knew Joe was bound to get mad. He knew about Joe's supposed hit on Lauren too. He backed off too late. But wait. Surely the bullet must've reached them by now? Slowly, Jeff opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in horror when he took in the sight before him. A raw scream tore through the night between Lauren and Jeff. "NOOOOO!" They sprinted towards Joe kneeling form on the ground, the side of his neck bleeding profusely and the gun hanging limply from Joe's weak grip. Lauren held Joe's head in her lap as Jeff pressed his hand against Joe's neck, in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. It hit him, Joe's special gun… when he fired the bullet swerved and came back.. Hitting Joe in the neck. But, Joe Walker was smarter than to do that unless he knew he would die. He killed himself!

"Why?" Lauren breathed hoarsely as the tears streamed down his face. "Why, Joe? Was it worth it?!" she shouted the last words out to the wind as she bent her forehead to her dying friends. "I love you more than anyone - you know that. You saved me from a horrible fate. I owed it to you. Dammit Joe, answer me!" Jeff choked as his voice broke. "Joe! Damn it, man!" Joe's handsome features contorted into an ugly grimace as he fought for breath. Reaching into his jacket's pocket, he pulled out two airplane tickets with bloodstained fingers. "Go. Run. Run to some place far away where they can't find you… they might try…a-and kill you again. When you move, they can't get you, Lauren. Remember that. You know where the money is. Go."

Joe's eyes finally drifted shut as Jeff clenched a fist over the tickets. He slowly laid Joe's body on the ground, and wiped away his tears as he held Lauren to his chest. Joe had left him this final task. His dying wish. Lauren's face was hidden in the crook of Jeff's neck as she cried.


End file.
